Broken Promises
by BakurasKitty
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 ADDED] The Pharaoh is consumed by an evil presence. He kidnaps Ayah and forces her to be his slave. Neferi goes missing. Can thief Bakura be a hero and save everyone, including the Pharaoh? (sequel to A Change Of Heart)
1. Chapter 1: A Shadow Rises

Let's get things straight: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters, Mr. Takahashi does. But I do own Ayah, Neferi, and any other characters I make up.

**Broken Promises**

Chapter 1: A Shadow Rises

Ayah was visiting Pharaoh Atem, showing off her new baby, Neferi. Bakura didn't come, of course, he still despises the Pharaoh, but he does tolerate Ayah's visits to him. Ayah was in the dining hall with the Pharaoh having a peaceful lunch.

Meanwhile, Mana was holding the sweet baby in her arms while she wondered around the palace gardens. She cooed at the little baby, "What a sweet little one you are! Awww...you're so cute!" She kissed Neferi's forehead. The baby sneezed spraying poor Mana in the face. "Ewww!" she shook her head as if that would get the snot off. Mana frowned and handed the baby to Mahaado who was passing by. "Here! You take her for awhile! I gotta go wash this stuff off my face!" Mahaado looked at the child with a confused and worried look. "Uh...Mana?" he asked not knowing what to do with the tiny infant. But Mana had already run off to clean herself.

Neferi giggled and poked the priest's nose. He smiled at the cute baby, _What a sweet child she is! I hope she stays this sweet, but with a thief for a father you never know. _Mahaado looked up and saw a figure in the distance. _So, the thief king decided to show himself._ he thought. Bakura stopped his black horse in front of the priest and climbed to the ground. Neferi stretched her small arms toward her father. "You happy to see me my little one?" Bakura said to her as Mahaado handed the child to her daddy. Bakura stroked the white hair forming on her head. She gurgled happily and held onto one of his fingers in her tiny hand. Bakura and Mahaado stared at each other awkwardly. "Ayah is in the dining hall having lunch with the Pharaoh. I shall announce your arrival." Mahaado said and turned to leave. "No. Tell Ayah she can stay longer if she wants, I will look after Neferi for awhile." Mahaado shook his head in acknowledgement and went to deliver the message to Bakura's mistress. Bakura mounted Shadow Spirit with his baby in his arms. "Wanna go for a ride, Neferi?" Her chocolate brown eyes smiled up at him. "Nice and gentle, Shadow Spirit. Do you think you can handle that?" Bakura smirked. "Yes, yes! I know, you don't need to tell me!" the horse replied grumpily.

As they trotted into the desert, a silvery, white horse run past them. "Wow! That's one fine mare!" Shadow Spirit exclaimed as the creature dashed past him. Priest Seto sat upon her back making her gallop full back to the palace. Shadow Spirit started to follow but his master stopped him. "We're going for a ride, remember, fool horse?" Bakura said leaning forward, speaking directly into Shadow Spirit's ear. "Don't call me a fool, fool! Nature was calling and I wanted to obey!" the horse said in a huff. "You can chase that mare later, when rod boy has dismounted her. Otherwise, you'll have one pissed off Priest after you." the thief replied. "Wise words, O master with hair from the clouds!" Shadow Spirit snickered. "Just do me one little favor...SHUT YER YAP!" Bakura shouted. Frightened by her father's angry shout, Neferi cried like she had just lost her best friend. "Now look what you did, Bakura! You made poor Neferi cry. Way to go daddyo!" the demon horse said sarcastically. Bakura just grumbled at the horse's last remark. "Shh...it's ok, Neferi. I would never hurt you. The horse maybe but not you." he said softly rocking her gently in his strong arms. Shadow Spirit ignored what his master just said because he knew it was his fault too that baby Neferi was crying. Neferi yawned and stretched. Hearing her father's voice return to normal and his loving touches made her feel very comfortable and drowsy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. A pleasant slime spread across the thief's face, _I never thought I'd say this but, I'm holding the greatest treasure I've ever seen._

While Bakura, Neferi, and Shadow Spirit were out, a stranger emerged to stand upon a sandy hilltop in the distance. "The thief has gone soft, experiencing the joys of fatherhood. The anger and hatred within him is diminishing. Damn! I need a new person to feed from to survive. The dark figure snuck around to the back of the palace. He stealthily crept up the stone wall, blending in with the other shadows around him. He passed the guards with ease. Peering into a window he spotted the Pharaoh dining with Ayah. "Ah! The Pharaoh will be a nice host. I can smell jealousy within him. Jealousy for that female."

The darkness slipped through the window and crept across the floor to where Pharaoh Atem sat. When the shadow touched him, Atem could feel his jealousy rise to the surface. "Pharaoh, are you alright?" Ayah asked with a concerned expression. She saw a sudden change in Atem's expression. "Yes. I'm fine." he smiled to reassure her. _I don't want her to worry about me; she doesn't need that stress. But why do I feel this strong need for her? I promised her I would let her go. I need to keep that promise._ Atem struggled with his feelings. The shadow whispered into Atem's ear softly so noone but the Pharaoh could hear. "Pharaoh, let me ease your pain and help you to get what you desire." "Did you hear that?" Atem asked Ayah. "Hear what? Are you sure your ok?" she questioned. "Yeah, it was probably coming from outside somewhere." he replied. The mysterious voice whispered again, "Why don't you get rid of that thief? Ayah doesn't have to know you destroyed him. You can use the child as a slave when it gets older and Ayah could be yours at last." New thought formed in Atem's mind as he stared at Ayah. A dark fire began to burn in his eyes, _I know I promised to let her go, but that thief doesn't deserve her! He's just a poor, dirty, thief! He could never take care of Ayah properly. After all, I am the Pharaoh, I can have any woman I want, including Ayah! I'll kill Bakura and make it look like an accident, she will need time to be alone, but after that she will turn to me! As for that child of hers, maybe I'll just destroy it too! Heck, it's not my baby!_ _It's that bloody thief's! He'll pay for stealing my woman from me! _

The shadow laughed to itself, "Hahaahaa! All I had to do was conjure up the Pharaoh's unwanted feelings to manipulate him. I shall live on, feasting on the so-called mighty Pharaoh Atem! Mmmm...who better to manipulate? Hahaahaaahaaahaaa!"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the sequel! More characters from YGO make their apearances in here...Heehee! This is going to fun to write...Please Review! I love reading other's reviews...


	2. Chapter 2: Danger in the Palace

Let's get things straight: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of the characters, Mr. Takahashi does. But I do own Ayah, Neferi, and any other characters I make up.

Broken Promises 

Chapter 2: Danger in the Palace

Atem stood from the table, "Ayah, I invite you to stay here for the night, Neferi and Bakura too, if you all wish." Ayah emerged from her seat and ran over and hugged him tightly, "Oh, thank you! Spending the night here would be wonderful, but I don't know if I can talk Bakura into it." Atem smirked slightly and wrapped his arms protectively around her. _Right where she should be_. he thought. "If he does stay here tonight, he will have to be kept under a watchful eye since her has given himself such a bad reputation." Atem replied. "I'd keep my eyes on him." she said, giving the Pharaoh a wink then she yawned. "Would you like to relax in my bath chamber? The warm water should soothe your delicate, pale skin." He ran his hand down her bare arm. _Very soft,_ Atem thought to himself, _soft_ _skin that only I should touch._ Ayah yawned again, "Thank you, my Pharaoh. That would be nice."

Atem escorted her to his bath chamber. She stood by the large, marble bathtub while he stood in the doorway preparing to leave her to her bathing. "I'll alert you when Bakura returns with your baby." he said smiling. Then, he turned and shut the door behind him. He left the door to the bath chamber open just a crack so he could peek in. Ayah undressed herself and stepped into the tub, lowering herself slowly into the hot water. _Lovely creature, _Atem's own thoughts mixed with the darkness controlling him, _she was sent from the gods to be mine. She was made for me. _Rage rose inside of him. _Blaming one of my guards for the tomb robber's death should be easy since so many dislike him already._

At that moment Mana came skipping in and caught the Pharaoh spying on Ayah in the bath chamber. "My Pharaoh! What are you doing!?" she asked stunned by his behavior. Atem turned around nervously, "I...um...had to make sure she was ok...I thought I heard her screaming." he replied quickly. "Huh? I didn't hear anyone screaming..." Mana said staring at the Pharaoh with suspicion. "You promised to let Ayah go, my Pharaoh." "I know...but I can't help gazing upon her." he said. "Then I must help you find a perfect woman to be your queen, that is not already taken." Mana said with much enthusiasm. A dark glint sparked in Atem's eyes, "I appreciate your concern, but no thanks, Mana. I will find the woman I need." At those words the Pharaoh left the chamber. _Whew! That was too close. I need to be more careful. If anyone gets a small hint of my plans I'm doomed!_ he thought to himself. He stepped outside and looked at the horizon. In the setting sun he could see a very happy thief on horseback with a baby in his arms. Atem fingered the dagger he kept at his side and smirked evilly. _Just wait, Bakura, I'll wipe that smile off your disgusting face...and don't worry...I'll take care of Ayah for you! _

Neferi giggled as Bakura made another funny face at her. "Uggghh! You are turning into one squishy marshmallow, master! Shadow Spirit said with a look of unapproval. "Seriously, you're making me want to hurl up my lunch!" the horse complained. Bakura frowned, "Please! Just shut up! You're not a father so you wouldn't know how I feel! Besides... " he smirked, "I'm still myself, I just have a family now." "Prove it!" the horse replied. "Fine! Tonight we'll go rob Atem's grandfather's tomb and kill the guards!" "That sounds fun!" Shadow Spirit, whinnied with excitement. "But what about Neferi and Ayah?" "I sure Ayah wouldn't mind staying in the hideout with Neferi where it's safe." Bakura said looking back down at his baby. Neferi yawned and fell asleep again. He held her tiny hand in his own, "She's got such tiny hands..." "Yes, all babies do." the horse said rolling his eyes. Bakura gently kissed each of Neferi's small fingers. "Finally! We're here! I didn't know how much more father baby stuff I could take!" Shadow Spirit said in relief.

The Pharaoh greeted them as they came up to the Palace. "Welcome back!" Bakura got off his horse, "Where's Ayah?" he asked sharply. "She should be finishing her bath now." Atem said with dark pleasure. _Strange...the Pharaoh seems almost evil...how amusing..._ Bakura thought. "Follow me. I'll take you to her..." Atem looked over his shoulder to make sure Bakura was following him. "Pharaoh, why are you taking me around to the back of the palace? Ya, know I don't see any guards stationed her as usual. What are you planning.?" Bakura could sense something was wrong and he did not want to put Neferi in danger. Atem turned around in a swift motion snatching Neferi from the thief and with the dagger in his hand tried to stab the robber in his heart. The king of thieves leapt out of the way just in time. Instead, the dagger sliced his upper arm. He turned around, "What the hell? What was that for? Give me my child!" Atem held the dagger out ready to strike at Bakura again. "I'll let you run back to your hideout! But my guards will be after you as you flee." Atem pointed the dagger at Neferi. "NO!!" Bakura shouted. "Run back to your hideout or I'll kill your precious baby girl!" "You still hate me for taking Ayah, right? And for disturbing your father's tomb? And for collecting numerous worthless souls?" the thief asked. "You must really hate me for taking such a turn, Pharaoh. How unlike you to kill an innocent child. You broke your promise to Ayah and to me." "Run now or I will murder this baby!" Atem shouted angrily. Bakura could see a little blood trickle from Neferi's neck. His eyes widened, "This isn't over, Pharaoh! I'll be back to save Ayah any Neferi!"

Bakura run back to his horse, "Change of plans, Shadow Spirit! We must get to a hiding place fast or the Pharaoh's guards will kill us! I have to make a plan to save Ayah and Neferi!" Shadow Spirit took off at the speed of light. Atem whispered in one of the guard's ears, "You and nine others, go after Bakura. He's up to his old bag of tricks again!" "Yes, Pharaoh. I knew that thief couldn't be trusted." the guard replied. The Pharaoh smirked as he saw ten of his guards go chasing off after Bakura. Ayah came running out of the palace, "I heard lots of shouting what happened?! OH!! Is Neferi ok!?" Atem handed the baby to her mother, "Some of my guards saw Bakura come up to the palace and lost control. They tried to kill him and Neferi. Your child is ok, but they went after Bakura before I could stop them." Atem sounded very concerned. "May I barrow Windlord? I must help Bakura!" she asked in a hurry. Atem placed his hands on her shoulders, "Neferi needs you here and I'm sure Bakura can get away from them, he has before, he's the thief king." The Pharaoh guided her back into the palace and to his bed chamber. "You and Neferi can sleep here in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor next to the bed. I want to make sure you and your baby are safe. " "Thank you, my Pharaoh." Ayah kissed his cheek and went into the bath chamber to clean up Neferi's small wound. _I must find Bakura and kill him myself! I know my guards won't be able to catch him! _

"Do I need to ask why the Pharaoh is so angry?" Shadow Spirit whispered to his master. They hid in a small cave, so small they had to squish together to fit in. "He just can't get over the fact that Ayah chose me over him." Bakura replied in a huff. "OUCH! Please don't bend your leg like that, Shadow Spirit! That's my tender spot!" he winced at the pain between his legs. "Sorry! I have a cramp in my knee!" the horse said stiffing his laughter. "It's not funny, dumb ass! How'd you like it if I..." Bakura was interrupted. "I'm not an ass, I'm a horse and proud of it!" Shadow Spirit snorted. "Anyway, I think Pharaoh Atem is possessed. When I saw him take you around the back of palace, it made me wonder. Anything could happen." the horse said. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." some evil thing possess the Pharaoh...or maybe he's possessed by jealousy. That's sure what it seemed like to me. the white-haired thief wondered.

Author's Note: Please Review! The more reviews, the faster I update.


End file.
